


[COVER] Through fields where sunlight streams

by TFE



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFE/pseuds/TFE





	[COVER] Through fields where sunlight streams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeofArda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeofArda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [through fields where sunlight streams (this train carries fools and kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455650) by [ScribeofArda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeofArda/pseuds/ScribeofArda). 



[Illya's head](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1638355/mediaviewer/rm724303360) \- [Illya's body](https://coresites-cdn.factorymedia.com/rcuk/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/Marcel-Kittel-QuickStep-Floors-2017-Tour-de-France-sprint-pic-Sirotti.jpg)  
[Illya Kuryakin](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1638355/mediaviewer/rm2152065024) \- [Napoleon Solo](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0978764/mediaviewer/rm2938129408)  
[Background](https://skoda-wlc.s3.amazonaws.com/2/2017/06/profimedia-0295025648-cover.jpg) \- [Map of France](http://www.geocurrents.info/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Pre-2016-Regions-of-France-Map.png)  
**Font :** Raleway


End file.
